


Sparky and Tsunami

by DKat13_of_AO3



Series: The Adventures of Sparky and Tsunami [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Abuse?, Fluff, Pokemon Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKat13_of_AO3/pseuds/DKat13_of_AO3
Summary: Two eggs hatched taken captive by Team Rocket. A Pichu called Sparky, and a small Vaporeon called Tsunami. They were forced to work for Team Rocket, and they need to work together to escape. Luckily, they get some help.Schedule: Not much of a schedule. I'll update as often as possible, but since winter break is coming, it might slow down.
Series: The Adventures of Sparky and Tsunami [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062857
Kudos: 1





	1. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not fear! There will be more!

Hi to whoever is reading this (if anyone is reading this)! I will update this when I get the time on my computer and not my Kindle. I hope you understand!


	2. Sparky's POV: Prologue + Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Team Rocket abusing innocent Pichus, Pikachus, and Raichus  
> Team Rocket abusing innocent Vaporeons that hatched from eggs for no particular reason

**Prologue**

Sparky remembered when he was just an egg. He was taken to the nursery. Then stolen. By Team Rocket it seemed. They threw the egg around, shook it, dropped it, but the worst was yet to come. One day, peace came. It was then Sparky hatched. Sparky didn’t know what was ahead of him…

**Chapter 1:**

Finally! I can hatch now without them throwing me around. Who’s them? I’m an egg, don’t expect me to know… yet. How to hatch again? Oh, like this. CRACK!  Urgh, umph! I land on a table where some people wearing black clothes with red “r”s on them are staring down at me. I jump up and wave at them. I’m going to explore the world. I start walking to the edge of the table. Suddenly one of them brings their hand straight down… AND HITS ME!  One of them says something like “Go get the harness.” Then, another one walks off. I think about trying to get up again, but I don’t want to be hit. I lay down and close my eyes, waiting for something to happen. I hear cruel laughter around me. One says “are you scared?” and smacks me again. I roll into a tiny Pichu ball. Just then, the, um, “R guy” that had left got back carrying something. He set it down, then he picked me up and laid me on a different table.  They walked back to the other table and got the thing. I think it’s called a harness? Then he took the “harness” and jammed it over my head! Finally, they gave me a spherical thing with an opening on the bottom and two slits at the top. Then they put that over my head too!  Ugh.

  
  



	3. Tsunami's POV: Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1:**

I looked around in my egg, biting at the shell in an effort to escape. I finally poked my head out and wriggled my body out as well. I looked around, was I in some sort of cage?! There was this one guy with a black shirt and a red R on it, he opened the cage, snatching me out of it and slamming me down on a table. “Look at the way this one hatched” The guy laughed. Others started to crowd around me saying things like: “It’s just a dud, it won’t last the night.” One of the workers slipped an, urr… “harness?” around me, and another one put on a barricaded “muzzle?” on my face. I was taken to a different table where my harness was chained down. Tubes were shoved down my throat and a guy came in with a whip, I heard the distant cries of a Pichu… What was going to happen to me?!

  
  



	4. Sparky's POV: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparky gets put in the power plant.

**Chapter 2:**

I can’t see too well in this, er, head covering. But I feel that I’m being taken somewhere.  When I’m put down, I feel several things pressing down on me. Then nothing happened for a minute. Suddenly the “R guy” whips me! He says “Electricity, Spark. Electricity.” Who’s Spark? Hm. I stand still. He whips me again and says “I said electricity Sparky! Do you want me to whip you again? Oh! So I’m Spark/Sparky? But…  I don’t know how to make ELECTRICITY!  These people seem so mean… I wonder if they would kill me for electricity?! They finally leave me be. I get a chance to look around. I see other Pichus, Pikachus, and Raichus wearing similar suits around me. The Pikachus and Raichus have electricity flowing through their pipes. But Pichus, (like me) weren’t having much luck. Some Pichus sent tiny sparks up, whilst others couldn’t do anything at all. LIKE ME! 

I guess I’ll give this electricity thing a try…

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sparky! He’s stuck in Team Rocket’s idea of a power plant. Even though it’s natural for Pikachus to discharge… they’ve forced them to make too much electricity. Team Rocket has been stealing eggs from the nursery - Pichu eggs. Nobody knows what they’ll do with the electricity.


	5. Tsunami's POV: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I was thrown down to the floor, where there was a pipe in front of me. I stared. Then the piercing pain of the whip came down on me. I turned around, dazed by the pain. The guy said: “Well, gonna make water or not little runt?“ he turned around and asked the other guys what I should be called. “Tsunami? Ok, whatever. Well, are you going to make water or not?” I looked around. Water? What the heck is water? I stared at them. I tried to say: “WHAT THE HECK IS WATER!?”, but the tubes made it sound more like “mmmm mmm mmmm mm mmmmm!?”, so they just laughed. Considering how cruel these guys were, I think they would have laughed anyway. Then the guy said: “Water Tsunami…" he sighed. I think he didn’t want to call me Tsunami. Then he yelled so loud that I jumped, but because of the heavy chains I fell to the floor. He whipped me about ten times and then, I don’t know what happened, but something came out of my tubes. Straight into the guy’s face.


	6. Sparky's POV: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Urgh… Zzt! Ahh… Zzt! Suddenly, I hear a whip crack through the air. The “R guy” is back. Then I feel a piercing pain. The whip was poisoned. He keeps whipping me. Finally, he rips off my helmet and whips me across the face! I cried. Some other “R guys” rushed over and burnt me... with a WHIP! No water allowed I guess… but I cried even more. Eventually they took me out of my harness and carried me out of the room, but they brought their whips with them. Uh oh. They brought me to a dark room where they chained me up. Then they left. Suddenly, the door whips open again. It’s another “R guy”. He’s carrying a small Vaporeon with deep cuts on its legs. I’m worried, but he doesn’t have a whip, or anything. Then, “he” takes off his hat. I got this all wrong. This wasn’t a “R guy” at all. She was trying to rescue us.


	7. Tsunami's POV: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The other guys snickered. The guy yelled: “YOU GUYS THINK IT’S FUNNY? HUH?” They immediately stopped laughing. I wondered what the stuff was. The guy spoke normally again. “Finally you made water.” So that, stuff, was water? Then he yelled again “BUT YOU HAD TO PUT IT IN MY FACE! REALLY!” I grunted, noticing, my tail wasn’t chained down, I commenced to slap him hard in the face with it. I think that he lost his temper. Because he slapped me hard in the face as well. Only he was bigger and stronger than me. So long story short, I flew across the room, the chains whipped me back, and I slammed face-first into a wall. I was so mad… I growled loudly, attempting to push the muzzle off with my front paws. I somehow succeeded, baring my teeth and blasting water all over the “R guy” completely soaking him, I snickered. I don’t think he liked that, because he took off all my stuff, (good news!) and then shoved me down that hole and closed the lid (BAD NEWS!)The workers were shocked, one of them shoved past the guy, grabbing me out of the pipe and shoving me instead in a small cage, putting a muzzle on extremely tight and chaining my legs together. I struggled, but these were some new chains. The more I struggled, the tighter they got, and there seemed to be no way of a Pokemon loosening it. I still struggled, until I felt the chains pierce into my legs. The cage door opened and the main “R guy” that had shoved me down the hole put the tubes back in and closed them so I couldn’t shoot any more water at him. Then the door was closed, and… DID HE SERIOUSLY JUST THROW IT IN THE HOLE?! I had an idea, if I didn’t struggle, I might be free!


	8. Sparky's POV: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

“Well hello little Pokemon.” she says gently. I don’t know what to do. I glance at the Vaporeon. She is staring. I notice more about her. She is wearing this face covering, like mine, except it only goes over her muzzle. Hey, is it called a “muzzle”? I don’t know. The deep gashes in her legs are probably from some tightening chains. She has tubes coming from her “muzzle”, but they’re blocked off. I wonder if she encountered another mean “R guy”. Wait. But aren’t all “R guys” mean? I hear her try to speak, but it comes out weird because of her tubes. The girl notices this and takes off the gear. I’m glad because I really want to become friends with this Vaporeon. She asks: “ Do you want to become friends?” I stared at her in awe. THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS THINKING! I say: “That was exactly what I was thinking. Of course!” We exchange stories. Ok. So now we’re caught up with each other. The Vaporeon is Tsunami, and I’m Sparky. Then, the door opens.

  
  



	9. Tsunami's POV: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

So I tried not struggling. Then I heard a little “beep” sound. It was coming from the chains. They started contracting again. UGH! I hear some noises outside. The “R guys” are arguing. I hear this:

One voice said "Ha ha ha. Serves it right." Another voice responded "Wait. You tightened the chains again?" The first voice said "Yep." Yet another voice said "Gimmie the remote!!" Suddenly, I hear a button being pushed.

Suddenly, this water stuff flows through the tunnel beneath the hole. Except this water doesn’t look normal. It's a little, acidic green. I don’t feel so good. I try squirting water, but then I remember the guy closed off my tubes. Uh oh. Me and my cage get pushed along by the water. It seems like forever, until I stop. I’ve hit a wall. Then I feel myself being lifted. I see myself face to face with a different “R guy”. I see a Pichu over in the corner being whipped. It’s crying. I see it being taken to another room. I struggle, wanting to help it. The “R guy” holding me takes me in the same direction as the Pichu. I see the “R guys” that took it away coming back, high-fiving. The “R guy” holding me takes me to the same room, and waits a minute. He looks back to make sure the other two are gone. And then he throws open the door again. Inside, I see the Pichu, chained up. The “R guy” closes the door. He puts me down. And then I realize I got this all wrong. 

****  
  



	10. Sparky's POV: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It’s an “R guy”. Lucky for us, this girl is smart. She runs. But it’s no use, we’re surrounded in no time. Suddenly, she stops. What on Earth is she doing? We’re supposed to escape, no surrender! I hear her whisper something to Tsunami. Then Tsunami looked at me. She says “I trust her, don’t worry.” I had no idea what the girl had said, but apparently it meant surrender. I stared, wondering why the heck we would surrender. And then Tsunami read my mind. We attacked at the same time, and we were free. The girl ran. As more “R guys” came, we fired more attacks, keeping the path clear for our girl. Wait. But what’s this girl’s name anyways? I guess we’re yet to find out more about this fake “R guy”. 

****  
  



	11. Tsunami's POV: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It was a girl. And she was trying to rescue me and the Pichu. “Well hello little Pokemon.” she says. I stare. I noticed the Pichu. She’s looking at me with a searching look, as if she’s never seen something like this. Then I realize that she has never seen anything like this. I try to talk to the Pichu, but the tubes muffle my speech. I think the girl is really nice, because she took off the muzzle so I could talk freely. I talk to the Pichu again. “Do you want to become friends?” I ask. I know it may be a ridiculous question, but then again. It might be best if we stick together on this one. She replies, “That was exactly what I was thinking. Of course!” Oh wow. Great. Now let’s exchange stories so that we’re all on the same page. We explain to each other all that we’d been through. The Pichu is Sparky. She hatched, and was put to work in a power plant. She got whipped, cried, and was taken to the room. And then we met. Suddenly the door opens again.


	12. Sparky's POV: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Tsunami tells me that she doesn’t trust this girl. I stare. “She’s our best bet from getting away from this terrible place. Let’s give her a chance.” Tsunami nods. We run out of that terrible building. I see an “R guy” truck. Uh oh, I think. But then I remember she was undercover. She put us in the trunk. Then she gave us some food, and we drove off to her house. “What are we waiting for? Let’s eat!” I said. I then commenced to gobble down all my food. Tsunami began to chow down as well.

****  
  



	13. Tsunami's POV: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Oh man we are in big trouble now. The door revealed an “R guy”. There was no time to waste. We had to move. The girl scooped us both up and ran. I was grateful. But the security was pulled and there were “R guys” everywhere. We had to get out of here. But the girl stopped. I stared. Why was she stopping? She had to move! But instead, she whispered: “Don’t worry. I’ll save you again.” Are you kidding me? She was sending us back to those “R guys”? But I trusted her. I told Sparky: “I trust her, don’t worry.” The Pichu gave me a look that said: are you kidding me? Ok, so I guess the next and only option is…

ATTACK!

Electricity sparks and little water jets were flying. One by one, I saw each “R guy” fall down, knocked out. The girl didn’t waste any time and ran. We kept taking down the increasing number of “R guys”. The girl kept running. But who is this girl? Is she trying to take us from the “R guys” for her own evil deeds? I guess we’ll have to figure it out on our own. I look at Sparky. I tell her what I think about this girl. He looks at me and says: “She’s our best bet from getting away from this terrible place. Let’s give her a chance.” I nod. We finally got out of what looked to be a lab hidden in a cave, there was an “R guy” Jeep and she put us in the trunk, she drove off to her house. I looked at Sparky as she set down food for us. “What are we waiting for? Let’s eat!” Sparky said, chowing down. I smiled, devouring my bowl of food.

****  
  



	14. Sparky's POV: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Tsunami finished her food. I had stuck my face in the bowl and was chowing down. I fell into the bowl face-first and licked the crumbs off the bottom. I wiggled out of my bowl and saw Tsunami laying down. I face planted on the floor, immediately falling asleep.

****  
  



	15. Tsunami's POV: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

I quickly finished up my food. I turned over to see Sparky face-first in the bowl, licking the crumbs out of the bottom. I push my bowl away, lying down on the ground. I shuffled my paws under myself, resting my head on the floor. Sparky yawned, pushing himself out of the bowl, lying flat on his belly, and drifting off. Not soon after I fell asleep, I heard a knock on the door. I pushed my tail to the side, lifting my head. “I’ll get that.” The girl spoke softly, opening the door, IT WAS ANOTHER “R GUY”!!! I jumped up on my feet, baring my teeth. “Get those pokemon.” The “R guy” said. Three other “R guys” came in, pushing past the girl and grabbing us. I flailed in their arms, although Sparky was still asleep. Soon we were in the trunk of a Jeep, and the girl watched us drive away, hopeless.

****  
  



	16. Sparky's POV: Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

I woke up after a restful sleep. “Morning Tsu- WHY ARE WE HERE?!” We were in heavy-duty cages. Tsunami sighed. “We were taken away from the girl.” I looked around, taking in my surroundings. We were in the same room that the girl rescued us from. I looked toward the bars and gathered up my electricity. Tsunami stopped me. “It’s not worth your energy.” she said. “I don’t even think a Tyranitar could get through those bars.”. I huffed, crossing my arms and went over to a tattered blanket with reddish brown stains on it. Tsunami followed me, layed down, and fell asleep. I layed down on my back, and stared at the ceiling, thinking. Eventually, the thoughts swirled around meaninglessly, and I fell asleep.

****  
  



	17. Tsunami's POV: Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

We were chained up in the Jeep, soon enough we were put back into that same room, and locked up in heavy-duty cages. I looked at what we were dealing with, then sighed, walking to the back of the cage. Sparky then woke up. “Morning Tsu- WHY ARE WE HERE?!” I sighed. “We were taken away from the girl.” Sparky looked around, focusing his eyes on the bars, he was about to send an Electricity spark, when I stopped him. “It’s not worth your energy.” I said, “I don’t even think a Tyranitar could get through those bars.” Sparky huffed, crossing his arms and waddling to a worn down blanket with suspicious stains on it. I followed, lying down and drifting off to sleep. I hoped nothing would happen, well we were vulnerable…

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mass posted this work because my friend and I were working on these stories together in the past. We had already created several chapters that all worked together, so I was just copying and pasting (and slightly editing) all of these chapters. My friend worked mostly on Tsunami while I worked mostly on Sparky, but we each contributed to each one. I might make one work all Sparky and one work all Tsunami!


	18. Sparky's POV: Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

I woke up after what seemed like only minutes. I ran over to the cage bars, walking back and forth. I was thinking about what had happened, and hatching a plan to escape. “Morning Spark.” I heard, but I paid no attention. “Spark?” the voice came again. I was almost at a breakthrough… “SPARKY!” I jumped with a yell, startling out of my thoughts. I whipped around, looking at Tsunami. She stared at me. She started staring… a little too long. “TSUNAMI, NOW YOU’RE DOING WHAT I WAS DOING!” Tsunami snapped back to reality. “Oh… sorry.” We continued staring at each other until some “R guys” came. Tsunami looked at them, standing on her back legs and hissing. She looked a bit confused, and in that moment, we were taken… and separated.


	19. Tsunami's POV: Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

I lifted my head, blinking my eyes open. Sparky was already up, pacing in front of the bars. I pushed myself up, stretching. “Morning Spark.” I yawned, but got no answer. “Spark?” I spoke again, but he continued pacing. “SPARKY!” He jumped, turning around. “AA!” Sparky screamed. I stared at him, he must’ve been lost in his own thoughts, what else is there to do around here besides get lost in your thoughts… Soon I was the one not responding, my mind twirled with ideas, not escape ones, but what the “r guys” are going to do to us ones. I looked at the bars, soon Sparky screamed. “TSUNAMI NOW YOU’RE DOING WHAT I WAS DOING!” I snapped back to reality. “Oh...sorry.” We stared at each other for a while before a few “r guys” came. I looked at them, rearing up on my hind legs and letting out some sort of hiss. I paused, looking confused, I didn’t know I could make that noise! Thanks to my pause though, we were hauled off, but not only that, we were separated.


End file.
